


Treading on Tiptoes

by WinryWeiss



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: (I’ve done it! I’ve written a proper canon platy!Perry!), (Today’s the day!), Canon Compliant, Interspecies Relationship(s), Jealousy, M/M, Mute Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), Mute!Perry, POV Second Person, Possessiveness, Present Tense, Protectiveness, canon platy!Perry, not MML compliant, timeline: Lost in Danville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryWeiss/pseuds/WinryWeiss
Summary: Sometimes, talking is unnecessary. Sometimes, you simply know.OrThe events of “Lost in Danville” and the aftermath of the revelations which were brought up to the spotlight.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Peter the Panda, Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus, Perry the Platypus & Peter the Panda (Phineas and Ferb), Professor Mystery/Peter the Panda (Phineas and Ferb) (alluded)
Kudos: 57
Collections: Perryshmirtz Week 2020





	Treading on Tiptoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [revenblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/gifts).



> Written for PerryShmirtz Week 2020 – Day 7: Free Day / **Holding Hands**
> 
> With hearty thanks to Reven.  
> I'd be still avoiding the 2nd person POV like a plague if it weren’t for You.

When it comes down to rescue at the very last moment, this one was a textbook example.

Doof panics, announcing the fact loudly, only seconds before his nemesis descends from the roof, derailing the ray that could have wiped the evil scientist out of existence.

Another day at the office, or rather, on the mission of thwarting evil, you’d be tempted to say, except…

Except something feels off.

Perry is a professional, like you, but right now he gives off almost feral vibes. His fur bristled, his movements brusque and deadly precise, intending to _hurt_ and not just incapacitate. You are certain that he would have straight out kill Professor Mystery if you wouldn’t interfere.

He’s _furious_ , you realise.

There’s an unrelenting chasm of ice-cold rage boiling beneath his calm façade.

So you slap Mystery again for a good measure, making the movement overly sweeping for Perry to see. But he has eyes only for his nemesis, liberating Doof out of the strange pod Mystery contained him in.

What was your nemesis even thinking: kidnapping another evil scientist? There’s nothing wrong with a little side-thwart to liven up the routine. You like Doof, it was an instant animosity. Battling him is engaging and his traps are challenging to get out of. Plus, those songs of his _rocks_.

“And then he has thrown me into the back of the van, my eyes still blindfolded. At that point, I realised that it’s really not a surprise party from my brother. Well, Roger _did_ promise to never do anything like that again, but you’ll never know.” Doof is babbling away, gesticulating widely.

Perry takes him by his hand to lead him away. You notice that Doof is slouching more than usual so that his nemesis wouldn’t have to tiptoe.

But before they exit the room, Perry turns at you, face blank and void of any expression, points at his eyes and back at you, the meaning clear: You’d better watch out.

You suppose you owe them an apology. But Mystery delays you with a coffee invitation, which on itself is more than suspicious. He starts to talk, apparently taking Doof’s advice to the heart, and it’s like a dam bursting, you finally learn some things, a lot of things, about him. Which is… _nice_.

By the time you are done Perry has his nemesis safely back on the way home.

A few days later you are called to report at Danville headquarters, no doubt about this interstate mess of your nemesis overstepping his boundaries. You decide to stop by the DEI building before facing major Monogram, you still owe Doof the apology.

Doof seems pleased to see you. He makes you coffee, seats you in the living room and talks and talks, about everything and anything.

And then the doors of his flat are kicked open by no other than Perry.

Perry, who looks like on a murder mission.

“Perry the Platypus!” Doof brightens up, utterly oblivious to the dark mood of his nemesis. “Lost your key again? Never mind, look, Peter the Panda came to visit. Actually, I think he came for a mission otherwise that might be a little out of the way, with all the storms currently raging in Seattle. Oh, and…”

You block out the chatter, glad that platypi could not kill in the way of the mythical medusa. Perry heads towards the two of you and you unconsciously ready yourself for a battle.

But he walks past you, inserting himself between you and his nemesis. He puts his arms upwards in a demanding gesture. Without the slightest hesitation Doof bends downward and swoops him up in his arms, still chatting. Perry puts one arm around Doof’s neck, nestled in his embrace, their fingers interlaced, and looks at you meaningfully.

The realisation hits you like a tidal wave.

He’s protective, vigilant since you are treading in his territory, advancing on his mate.

Backing away slowly was never your thing, but right now might be a good time to implement this strategy. And yet, you are not to be deterred easily, after all, you are one of O.W.C.A.’s best.

 _So is Perry_ , the voice of your survival instinct whispers into your mind.

You couldn’t help the smile on your muzzle. You’ve lost on this battlefront, utterly annihilated, not even realising the true meaning behind the stakes. You tip your fedora and get up from the couch.

“Aww, leaving already?” asks Doof, and he sounds remorseful.

You nod curtly.

Perry smiles, but the evil scientist has the audacity to roll his eyes. “You secret agents, always in such a rush,” he complains. But as you are preparing your jetpack on the balcony, he waves you goodbye with the hand that supports Perry.

You wave back, starting the jetpack and steering towards the headquarters. Hopefully, major Monogram wouldn’t delay you for long.

After all, you have quite an alluring mystery of your own waiting back in Seattle.


End file.
